


Road Trip

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [17]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: CAR TRIP, Drabble, Fluffcember, Multi, alt.no9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt has an uterior motive for hogging the front seat.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Prompt #9: Road Trip

Shotgun!" Teddy said as they made their way back to the car after stopping for lunch. 

"But you already rode in the front seat here!"" Myfanwy complained. 

"That was Alex, "Eliza reminded her. 

Myfanwy relented. The target they were looking for lived hours away and the monotony of the long drive had Myfanwy falling asleep. She woke up on Gestalt's shoulder. She looked up, yawning, to find Robert staring down at her with a contented smile.

"That's why you keep calling shotgun, "she said in realisation.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, "Robert said, but his eyes sparkled.


End file.
